


Date Night: A Jade Orchid Fanfiction

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shura and the Okumura brothers set Zoro up on a date with Robin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night: A Jade Orchid Fanfiction

**Date Night: A WSAS Fanfiction**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Blue Exorcist. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Kazue Kato.)

 

 

   It had been quite some time since Robin met Zoro and the two have become very close, although...the Tiger Man continually denied his feelings for the Crane Woman. However, the more he tried to hide them, the more everyone else would pester him to admit the truth to Robin and the more Zoro began to lose his mind.

 

Eventually, they decided they had had enough of the Tiger Man's stubbornness.

 

"So, here's the plan," started Shura Kirigakure. "we have both Zoro and Robin go out on a date, yet neither of them will know it."

 

"How do we do that?" Rin Okumura asked.

 

"You and Yukio lead Zoro to the park that's a block from here," Shura answered. "I'll bring Robin over."

 

"And then what?" Yukio asked.

 

"Leave that to me," Shura replied with a wink.

 

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Yukio.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro is later seen at the zen garden, lifting a one-ton barbell.

 

"1,233...1,234...1,235..."

 

"YO, ZORO!!!!"

 

"AH!!" Zoro yelped, almost dropping the barbell on his foot.

 

"ZORO!!!!"

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, RIN!?" Zoro barked. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!"

 

"Dude, it's urgent!" Rin told him.

 

"What is?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"It's so serious, I can't talk about it, right now! Just follow me!"

 

Zoro heaved an exasperated sigh as he followed after Rin.

 

"This better be good," he murmured.

 

*****Over at the tea shop*****

 

Luffy snored as he lied on the couch, a puddle of drool forming on the floor.

 

"...Ew." Nami spoke. "What a slob."

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"Oi~!" Shura's voice is heard. "Robin~!"

 

"Hmm?" Robin hummed. "Is that Shura?"

 

"What's she want?" Nami asked. "I hope it's to mop up Luffy's drool."

 

At that moment, Shura entered the shop. Although, she almost slipped on Luffy's drool!

 

"Eww!" she cried before she glared at Luffy, who kept snoring. "Dude, what the hell!?"

 

Luffy just kept sleeping.

 

"Jeez..." the kunoichi muttered. "Anyhoo, Robin, I need you to come with me. It's urgent."

 

"Of course, Shura," Robin said. "though, may I ask why?"

 

"There's not really much time," Shura answered. "Just come with me!"

 

"R-Right!" Robin complied. "Nami, I'll be back!"

 

"Got it!" Nami called. "In the meantime, I'll mop up Luffy's slobber!"

 

Nami went to go and get a mop and a bucket.

 

*****Later*****

 

Shura led Robin all the way to the park.

 

"So, what's at the park that's so urgent?" Robin asked.

 

"You'll find out soon," Shura answered with a reassuring wink.

 

"Huh?" Robin muttered, confused.

 

"Oh, and there's a dress waiting for you in that changing tent right over there," Shura added, pointing to a nearby changing tent.

 

"Wait, what?" Robin asked. "Why do I--"

 

Before she could even finish that sentence, Shura pushed her into the tent.

 

"AH!!!" Robin screamed. "Shura!!!"

 

"Let me know when you've finished changing!" Shura called.

 

All the while, Zoro is following Rin all the way to the park.

 

"Okay, we're here," Zoro spoke up. "now, what's so important?"

 

"Well," Rin started, "it's about Robin."

 

"Robin?" Zoro repeated. "What's wrong with her?"

 

"I can't say," answered Rin. "Just go into that changing tent. It'll all become clear in about a moment."

 

"...You're weird. You know that, right?"

 

"Tell me something I don't already know," replied Rin. "now, get going."

 

Zoro sighed before he went in and found a suit.

 

 _'What do I need a suit for?'_ he thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro sat on the park bench, now dressed in his formal attire.

 

"...So now what?" he asked.

 

"Zoro?"

 

Zoro jumped a bit before seeing Robin, wearing a dazzling violet dress, and he dropped his jaw upon seeing her.

 

 _'Holy...!'_ he mentally exclaimed.

 

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Robin asked.

 

"I was told to," Zoro answered. "Rin said it was an emergency."

 

"Shura said the exact same thing," Robin added. "Then she pushed me in a changing tent and here I am."

 

"...Wait a minute," Zoro muttered. "Oh, no."

 

All of a sudden, music began to play.

 

"Where's that music coming from?" Robin asked.

 

"Criminy..." Zoro murmured, face-pawing.

 

Yukio (singing): _"There's a calm surrender_  
_To the rush of day._  
_When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away..."_

 

Shura (singing): _"An enchanted moment,_  
_And it sees me through..._  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."_

 

"NO!!!" Zoro shouted. "STOP THE FUCKING MUSIC!!! I'M NOT DOING THIS!!!"

 

"Oh, we're doing this, man." replied Rin.

 

"Zoro, what is going on--" Robin started, yet Zoro just turned and stormed off.

 

All of a sudden, there was a crash and then the music stopped.

 

"H-h-hey!" Rin was heard saying. "What are you--"

 

***GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRR!!!***

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

 

" **YOU'RE DEAD~!!!** "

 

"MOMMY~!!!!"

 

"Oh, no..." Robin murmured.

 

"ZORO, JUST CALM DOWN!!!" Shura yelled.

 

"SHUT UP!!" Zoro shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNOW I HATE BEING TRICKED!!!"

 

"But Zoro--" Rin started.

 

"NO BUTS!!!" Zoro yelled.

 

"Will you calm down?!" Shura asked. "We were doing this for you and Robin, okay!?"

 

"Well, I don't need your help!" Zoro replied. "Next time, mind your own damn business!!"

 

With that, he stormed off; Robin blinked in confusion.

 

"...Well, that was...something," she said.

 

"Sorry about that, Robin." Shura apologized. "We should've known he'd flip out like that."

 

"It's all right," replied the Crane Woman. "Though, for the record...I don't appreciate being tricked, either."

 

"R...Right." Shura murmured with a sweat-drop.

 

 _'Scary...!'_ Rin mentally squeaked.

 

"Why did you do this?" Robin asked.

 

"Well...come on," Shura spoke. "We all know that you like Zoro, so--"

 

"You thought you could set me and him up?" Robin surmised, crossing her wings and giving a disapproving look.

 

"In a nutshell, yes." Shura answered.

 

Robin sighed and shook her head.

 

"I'm going back to the shop," she spoke up. "Next time there's an emergency, it better be a real one."

 

She turned around and left. Rin and Shura learned a lesson that night: Next time you try and set two people up, let them know first.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a Naruto comic that I saw a few years back.
> 
>  
> 
> The song is the version by S Club 7.


End file.
